


Fast Food

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A new diner appears near some other fast food restaurants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Three Sentences Ficathon; prompt was [Any, any, a shop that wasn't there yesterday.](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5789659#t5789659)
> 
> Also for the [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** Shakespeare quotes prompt table, prompt "Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs" (from Romeo and Juliet).

I was driving to McDonald's when I saw an American diner situated between a Wendy's and a Burger King. Two women stepped out of the American diner, wearing skirts, leggings and boots; they were exchanging knowing glances and smiles, and I'm certain they said a few things to each other. But before I could get to the front door of the diner, hoping to have something that wasn't one of McDonald's burgers, the two women ran away, as if they were fumes of smoke fleeing to get away from a burning flame, trying to get back up into the sky.


End file.
